15. Spielabend: Im Netz der Spinne
Tagebucheintrag vom 10.05.2061, Hawk Na siehe mal einer an... Die Forschungsdaten, die wir uns aus dem Hause Gentech „geborgt“ hatten, waren interessanter Natur... Es handelte sich um Analysen verschiedener Gene und deren Einfluss bei der Entstehung von Magie oder Technomancering. Auf der Liste möglicher Versuchspersonen standen neben Lissy auch noch Grunts gesamte Familie. Weiß der Henker, wieso. Wir revanchierten uns dafür, indem wir die Baupläne des Gebäudes in das Shadownet einspeisten, vielleicht benötigte ein anderer Chummer dieses Wissen und wir münzten eine für uns eher unwichtige Information in ein paar Punkte um, die uns vielleicht irgendwann nützlich sein konnte. Nun befanden wir uns in Nationalpark und sollten die Forscherin aus dem letzten Run, deren Name uns wohl immer noch unbekannt war, an eine magische Stätte bringen. Dort sollten wir sie schützen, damit sie irgendwelche Untersuchungen machen konnte. Es war Nacht geworden und die Temperatur zog merklich an. Keine Temperaturen, vor denen sich ein guter Runner oder Marine scheute, aber der Gefrierpunkt war nur noch eine Handvoll Grad entfernt und der Atem kondensierte in der Luft. Die Straße vor uns war nur schwach befahren worden und sehr verschmutzt, so dass es ein leichtes war, die Spuren mehrerer Transporter und Jeeps festzustellen. Voraus hatten wir am neuralgischen Eintrittspunkt in das Gebiet eine Kleingruppe bewaffneter Indianer ausgemacht, aber es war von hier aus schwer zu sagen, welcher Fraktion sie angehörten. Waren sie gekauft worden oder hatten sie die Zufahrtsstraßen abgeriegelt, um jeden Konzernmitarbeiter zur Strecke zu bringen? Wir wollten es herausfinden und somit setzte Rando eine seiner Crawlerdrohnen ein. Nach einer halben Stunde sorgsamer Arbeit war klar, dass diese jungen Indianer für den Besitzer dieser Forschungsstätte, den Konzern arbeiteten. Um ihre Unerfahrenheit auszunutzen, tarnten wir unseren Wagen mit einem Logo als Wachfahrzeug, fuhren vor, schnauzten die Armen Jungs harsch im militärischen Ton an und passierten zügig. Schnell das Fahrzeug im Wald versteckt, ging es für mich und Rando auf Erkundungsmission. Nach mehreren Kilometern gelangten wir auf einen Hügel und wir waren nicht alleine. Ein Zweimanntrupp Indianer hatte bereits auf Posten gelegen, ohne uns jedoch zu bemerken, wir langen nun etwas hinter ihnen und beobachteten sie und das Zeltlager, welches sich in einiger Entfernung in der Ebene vor uns ausmachen ließ. Das Lager schien durch ein Dutzend Wachen gesichert zu sein, dazu ca. acht Forscher und andere Personen, Alarmsonden und Patrouillen, einem Helikopterlandeplatz und einer Funkstation. Genau diese wollten wir mit einem Donut verwanzen, welches sich jedoch nur dank Helkados Telekinese und Randos gutem Fingerspitzengefühl bewerkstelligen ließ. Während dieser Aktion hielt ich weiter ein Auge auf unsere rothäutigen Freunde, denn wir liefen immer noch Gefahr, entdeckt zu werden. Interessant war unser Spähposten auf jeden Fall, so zeigte sich, dass die Basis Besuch durch einen zivilen Helikopter bekam, irgendwelche Forscher, ihre Assistenten, Ausrüstung und ein Schlipsträger, der die Sache hier wohl überwachen wollte. In der Zwischenzeit war Helkado es gelungen, den Donut am Funkgerät zu platzieren, aber dieser Triumph war nur von kurzer Dauer. Auf einen Schlag war ein Indianer hinter Rando gelangt, und schlug auf ihn ein. Im Reflex zog ich meine mit Gel geladene Ares Predator und gab zwei schallgedämpfte Schüsse ab, die ihn im unteren Bauchbereich trafen und ein weithin zu hörendes Schmerzensschrei verursachten. „Weg hier!“ rief ich Rando zu und an dem Ort, an welchem wir eben noch lagen, schlug eine MP-Garbe ein. Während wir uns dem Feind entzogen und nach einer Stunde nass geschwitzt am Auto ankamen, war den anderen klar, dass der Funkverkehr sich in engen Grenzen hielt, außer einem großen Datenaufkommen am frühen Morgen und wohl auch am Abend. Dazwischen musste man vorsichtig agieren, wenn man sich in den Funk hacken wollte. Zudem wurde eine Beobachtungsdrohne ausgesendet, um festzustellen, woher der Lärm am Berg kam. Mit dieser macht Rando kurzen Prozess, unglaublich was der Junge in der letzten Zeit gelernt und geleistet hat. Er wäre ein guter Marine gewesen, aber bei den „the few, the proud, the Marines“ ist eben nicht für jeden Platz. Er täuschte eine Beschussmeldung der Drohne vor, als sie über den Bergrücken flog, von welchem wir unsere ersten Beobachtungen einholten, danach ließ er sie den Funkkontakt abbrechen und flog sie unerkannt zu unserer Position. Der nächste Plan sah wieder vor, dass ich mich erneut in Richtung des Camps begab. Ich lag einen kleineren Marsch später in etwa 800 Metern Entfernung am Waldrand in hüfthohem Gras, meine Sportgewehr im Anschlag und gab ein paar ungerichtete Schüsse ab, um so den Feind zu einer Verstärkungsmeldung zu drängen. Wohl war mir nicht dabei, alleine diese Mission zu bestreiten, aber das würde nie einer meiner Kollegen verstehen. Ein Team für solch Missionen bestand stets aus einem Sniper und einem Spotter, nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Aber ich durfte meinen Arsch alleine in die Wiese wuchten…Als es dann im Äther laut wurde, fing Rando den Ruf nach Verstärkung ab und meldete uns in der Nähe stehend an. Somit hatten wir eine hervorragende Legitimierung zum Erscheinen. Drei Kampfdrohnen stiegen auf, um den Beschuss zu klären. Einer von ihnen pflanzte unser Hacker wieder eine getürkte Beschussmeldung ein, um die Spannungen zwischen den Parteien zu erhöhen. Zwei Stunden später fuhren wir vor und gaben Meldung, wir wären die befohlene Verstärkung, die dafür den Transport einer Forscherin unterbrochen habe. Innerlich musste ich grinsen, als ich mit der Frau im Auto blieb, und die Jungs es überzeugend darstellen konnten, an den Computerterminal zu müssen. Scheinbar konnten sie den Schlipsträger magisch davon überzeugen, dessen Passwort einzugeben, was aber wohl eine elfische Forscherin auf den Plan brachte. Um schnell davon abzulenken, hackte Rando die drei Kampfdronen und ließ sie das Zeltlager mit Sperrfeuer belegen. Dieser kongeniale Plan stellte sich als hocheffektiv heraus, die Masse der Leute geriet in Panik, aber er rief auch einen Hackeralarm auf den Plan. Rando hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits die Daten gesichert, seine Spuren gelöscht und mit schauspielerischem und lautstarkem Talent den Standort eines angeblich indianischen Hackers herausgefunden. Das war mein Zeichen, den Wagen vor zu fahren, doch bevor ich mich hinter das Steuer klemmen konnte, hatte unsere Begleitperson wieder einmal einen Sinnes- oder besser Persönlichkeitswandel. Eine Portion Betäubungsmittel stellte sie ruhig, und ich brauste zum Zelteingang vor, lud die Jungs schnell ein und raste in Richtung Highway. Zur Sicherheit ließen wir außer Sichtweite noch eine Beschussmeldung los, doch ganz so einfach sollte es dann doch nicht werden. Unser Glück, dass wir eine Sprengladung am Wegesrand so frühzeitig ausmachten, dass Rando sie über Funk sprengen konnte. Als die Explosion weithin großen Rauch verursachte, schalteten wir unseren Funk ab – und besser hätte es nun wirklich nicht laufen können, glaubten die anderen nun tatsächlich, dass es uns erwischt hätte. So gab ich in der Hoffnung Fersengeld, dass die Konzerntruppen die fehlenden Wrackteile unseres Autos erst in einigen Stunden bemerken würden… Zusatz Audiolog Grunt Wir haben es ohne irgendwelche Probleme geschafft wieder nach Seattle zu kommen - Maschienen lassen sich von gefälschten Papieren eben noch mehr beeindrucken als nen unterbezahlter Cop von Cred. Wir sind in meinem Safehouse in Payallup untergekommen und haben auf das Erwachen von der Forscherin gewartet. Celina Dinter war ihr Name. Während dessen haben wir weiter die Datenausgewertet die wie seinerzeit aus dem Gebäude von Gentech extrahiert haben. Viel mehr liess sich nicht herauslesen ausser dass die Leute dort für eine art genetisches Zuchtprogramm gesucht wurden. Es ging darum verschiedene genetische Einflüsse, wie den Magus Faktor, Typ O und das Genom für Technomancer zu extrahieren und diese mutationen zu synthetisieren. Crap sag ich nur, jetzt reicht es denen nicht wenn sie an den gebhrenen Leuten rumschrauben, sie wollen das auch noch bei den ungebohrenen machen. Meine Schwester, Helena und der alte Freund meines Vaters waren ebenalls auf der Liste. ich dachte ich werd nicht mehr. Meine Schwester, am Leben? Ich konnte mich kaum zusammenreissen als ich das hörte - aber zum Glück wurde die Forscherin wieder wach. Wir belogen sie über den Grund ihrer Ohnmacht undübergaben ihr danach die Daten die wir aus dem Forschungscamp extrahiert haben. Heisse Ware.... . Hel und ich haben und rangesetzt und und auch eingehend damit beschäftigt während die Forscherin das gleiche tat. In den Unterlagen wurde vermerkt dass dieses magische Feld, welches dort sowohl die Domäne als auch die Hintergrundstrahlung ausgelöst hat, künstlichen ursprunges war. Es wurde anscheinend erzeugt um den Einfluss eines magischen Artefaktes zu überprüfen welches den Effekt hatte eine gezielte Domäne zu erzeugen. Und ein Wizzwurm ( Slang für Drachen) ist nach unserer Meinung derjenige der davon profitieren sollte. Was für ein Crap, dem sind wir ordentlich auf den Tail getreten als wir ihm die Infos unter der nase weggeklaut haben. Wenn ich drüber anchdenke kam mir die Forscherin aus dem Camp seltsam vor, denn die Domäne war allen Anschein nach auf sie geprägt. Man, wir wären so was von Elvis ( Slang für Tod) gewesen wenn wir da aufgeflogen wären. Die restlichen Forschungen richteten sich allen Anschein danach herauszufinden wie lange diese Domäne anhalten würde. Hel und ich sind uns einig dass dieses Artefakt diese Domäne sehr lange aufrechterhalten könnte, aber den Effekt nachzuahmen überschreitet selbst im Ansatz unser Können. Das passt auch irgendwo alles ins Bild wenn ich bedenke dass der Konzern einem Inhaber gehört. Lowyr hat es mit SK genauso gemacht.....Crap. Naja, 'never fuck with a dragon' sagt man nicht umsonst.... Die Forscherin schickt uns zum Paradise Place, einem High Society-Schuppen. Dort will sie den Johnson treffen und auch über unser Geld entscheiden. Dort angekommen geht Hel mit ihr mit. Er hatte ja seinen Exec-Anzug mitgenommen. Später stiess noch Hawk mit einer von Rando's Crawler-Drohnen zu ihnen um das folgende Gespräch zwischen dem Johnson und unserer Forscherin etwas zu belauschen. Allen Anschein nach ist Magellan MEMR(Magellan Enterprises Magical Research) unser Auftraggeber. Die Forscherin wird nach der Extraktion und der Forschung von dem Konzern übernommen und in irgendeine Form von Behandlung übergeben. Für uns scheint ein weiterer Auftrag schon in allernächster ZEit bereit zu stehen. Mehr konnten wir leider nicht mitbekommen. Der Johnson bezahlte uns und überliess Hawk für 25K des versprochenen Geldes eine professionell gefälschte Sin Stufe 5 sammt Doc Wagon Teilvertrag, welcher medizinische Dienstleistungen bis zu 100K absicherte für das nächste Jahr. Wizz sag ich nur dazu. Zu schade, dass weder Hel noch Rando noch ich uns bei sowas melden könnten. Hel ist zu Vorsichtig, Rando als Ghoul würde das nicht überstehen und ich als Typ O sollte mich davon auch FERN halten. Crap, wir sind nicht umsonst in den Schatten. Zusatz 2, Hawk (überschneidet sich mit dem Eintrag von Grunt in 'Starting the Game Teil 1'): Wir hatten nun einige Tage Zeit für uns selbst und das Schicksal meinte es gut mit uns: Trogg, der Schrotthändler, zog um und bot uns seinen riesigen Schrottplatz zur Mietung an - wir nahmen dieses Angebot gerne entgegen und richteten uns die Tage häuslich ein. Rando installierte Sicherheitskameras und ein SMG als Geschützturm, wir anderen kauften gute Container, der jedem als neue Wohnstatt dienen sollte. Auch bauten wir die Werkstatt aus, so dass wir demnächst dort am Auto, an Software oder an unseren Waffen basteln konnten. Mitten in diese Bastelphase kam ein hektischer Anruf unseres letzten Johnsons, welcher uns dringend benötigte. Eine Runnergruppe käme heiß zu einem Treffpunkt, werde aber anscheinend verfolgt und benötige daher Sicherung durch eine weitere Gruppe. Hierfür wollte er uns gewinnen und wir waren dem schnellen Geld nicht abgeneigt. Nachdem wir uns ausgerüstet und auf den Weg gemacht hatten, übersahen wir das Gelände. Ein ehemals geplantes Wohngebiet, welches von radioaktivem Erdmaterial befreit werden sollte, aber mitten in den Arbeiten fallen gelassen wurde, so dass es einem Tagebau glich. In diesem großen Kessel stand ein Baukran, einzelne Container und terrassenartige Ebenen, welche von einem Fluss durchzogen wurden. Auf dem Kran richtete ich meine Scharfschützenposition ein, die anderen Jungs verteilten auf mein Anraten hin Slittergranaten, welche von Rando modifiziert mit der Satellitenschüssel am Auto ferngezündet werden konnten. Doch irgendetwas kam uns seltsam vor - diese beiden Container wirkten laut Helkado irgendwie unnatürlich, als ob jemand darin etwas verbegern wollte. Er meinte, sie seien in der Astralwelt "verschmiert" oder so, so dass man nicht hinein sehen könne. Er machte sich mit Grunt auf den Weg, zwei solcher Container zu untersuchen. Mit einem Schlag ging es los: Grunt öffnete die Tür des Containers, der genau nebem dem Übergabeort stand. Im selben Moment ging die Tür vom Container, an dem Hel stand, auf und ein Soldat mit Scharfschützengewehr legte auf seinen Kopf an. Die Waffe säuselte zwei Mal leise auf, als die Kugeln durch den Schalldämpfer schossen und glücklicherweise Hel nur einen Streifschuss bescherten. Wir bekamen das erst mit, als Hel's Biomonitor den Beschuss über Teamfunk an uns weiterleitete. Gleichzeitig dazu stellte sich im zweiten Container bei Grunt ebenfalls ein solcher Soldat dar, allerdings mit einem Exoskelett der Marke T9 bewaffnet, dessen Pläne wir noch vor geraumer Zeit verkauft hatten. Der Kampf hatte mit zwei verschiedenen Fronten schon begonnen, bevor unser Johnson oder die anderen Runner überhaupt auf der Bildfläche erschienen waren...